princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Charms of Entwined Destiny
Charms of Entwined Destiny (••••, Invocation •••) :Action: Extended, 30 minutes/roll, threshold = Noble’s Willpower :Dice pool: Manipulation + Occult, modified by Sympathy :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: 1 month In a lengthy ceremony, invoking all she knows of him, the Noble weaves the thread of her fate into another’s, becoming an exemplar in his life of one of the Radiant Queens. Each Queen teaches a different version of this Charm, with her favored Invocation as a prerequisite; these versions must be learned as separate Charms. When she reaches the threshold, the Noble gains a form of the Entwined Destiny Merit with the target until the Charm ends, with all the benefits and drawbacks of that Merit. The five versions of the Charm each confer a different form of Entwined Destiny: *'Better Living Through Education (Acqua):' Mentor. The Noble gains Willpower when she has taught the target something important, and reaches a breaking point if she passes up an opportunity to educate. *'Manic Pixie Dust (Aria):' Gadfly. The Noble gains Willpower when she exposes the target to unusual situations (for him) or alters the pattern of his life in a benign fashion, and reaches a breaking point if she ignores a chance to do so. Doing the target permanent harm does not fall under the Destiny. *'Red String of Fate (Fuoco):' Lover. The Noble gains Willpower when she has furthered the target’s love for her, and reaches a breaking point if she misses a chance to do so. The love in question need not be erotic or marital, but it must involve mutual affection and trust. *'Under Ursa’s Star (Legno):' Guardian. The Noble gains Willpower when she rescues the target from harm, and reaches a breaking point if he is harmed when she is present. *'Great Expectations (Terra):' Sponsor. The Noble gains Willpower when her target’s social standing improves, and reaches a breaking point if she lets a chance to help him rise go by. *'It's The Journey Rather Than Destination (Fulmine)1:' Guide. The Princess gains willpower if she's helped her target find out something about himself, and takes penalties when she passes up on doing so. *'Training Montage (Metallo)1:' Trainer. The Princess gains willpower if she helps her target on the way to or achieving something that takes hard work, and takes penalties when she passes up on opportunities to do so or if steps go backwards. *'No Fate But What We Make (Vuoto)1:' Judge. The Princess gains willpower if she helps the target make important decisions in their life, and takes penalties when she doesn't help on doing so. Conditions gained from failed rolls should complicate the Noble’s relations with the target. If the Noble fails to activate the Charm, she cannot use it on the target again for 1 week. :1: Requires Road of Dawn supplement. Upgrades Proxy :Requires Invocation •••• The Noble can weave the thread of another person’s life. The threshold for doing so is the Willpower of the person being given an Entwined Destiny, and the Sympathy modifier is either the Noble’s connection to that person, or to the Destiny’s subject, whichever is worse. If the person being given a Destiny is not willing to accept the role the Charm gives him, the Charm fails. Taut :Cost: +1 Wisp The thread that ties the Noble to her target pulls them together. The Noble and her target are linked by an Intimate sympathetic connection, regardless of the connection they had before. Their original level of Sympathy returns when the Charm ends. Category:Charm Category:Connect Family Category:Connect 4 Category:Acqua 3 Category:Aria 3 Category:Fuoco 3 Category:Legno 3 Category:Terra 3 Category:Four-dot Charm Category:Fulmine 3 Category:Metallo 3 Category:Vuoto 3